


Wallpapers

by barnaby317



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers Sisters, Gen, wallpapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barnaby317/pseuds/barnaby317
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some wallpapers I made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay success my Photobucket is working ...

[](http://s716.photobucket.com/user/barnaby317/media/Supergirl/StrongerTogether.jpg.html)

[](http://s716.photobucket.com/user/barnaby317/media/Supergirl/AlexDanvers.jpg.html)


	2. House of El

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new one

[ ](http://s716.photobucket.com/user/barnaby317/media/Supergirl/EL.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Courtesy is... not passing someone else's work off as your own... please comment if downloading/saving


End file.
